


Roll the Dice

by frozensins



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader has a vagina, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, from devil obvi, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensins/pseuds/frozensins
Summary: This was the result of Discord shenanigansEnjoy~





	Roll the Dice

You had no idea how you got in this situation, but honestly you weren’t complaining. You held back a moan as King Dice’s large hands roamed down your body, exploring every inch of you. His hands softly trailed down, one of his fingers ever so gently brushing against your sex.

“Ah Dice…” You breathily moaned, your mouth slightly parted. He leaned down and kissed you, tugging gently on your bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away. He brought his hand up to his face and licked your juices, humming in approval. He was still full clothed, and you grasped desperately at his lapels. Sensing your frustration, he shrugged off his coat and loosened his bow tie, discarding them both onto the ground. Your hands flew to his shirt, wanting to speed up the process, but he waved them off.

“Ah ah ah~” King Dice teased, wagging his finger. “All good things in good time, darling.” You groaned in annoyance, but he just chuckled, pushing you down onto the bed. It was a surprise to you that King Dice slept in the casino, but you figured that made it easier for him. Dice’s sudden movement pulled you out of your thoughts. He was now leaning over you, his top partly unbuttoned.

He leaned down closer and began peppering kisses down your neck. You quickly heated up in response to his affections and he took note of this, a small smirk on his face as he peeked up at you. You bit your lip and looked away as he continued lavishing your body with affection, King Dice slowly making his way down your body. You tensed up as he reached the juncture of your thighs, but he moved to the side, kissing your inner thigh instead. Your groan of frustration turned into a choked moan as he lightly nipped your thigh, kissing the spot afterwards.

“Please, just…” You spoke softly, King Dice raising an eyebrow towards you, knowing full well what it was you wanted. He moved until he was a breath away from your entrance, his warm breath washing over you. Another plea was on your lips but was cut off as he placed his mouth over your sex. The dice’s silver tongue proved to be as magical as you’d heard it to be. Your stomach clenched, already close due to being wound up from his earlier teasing. He sensed this and pulled away, a whine carrying on your voice. He sat up to pull off his shirt, wasting no time to toss it onto the ground, his pants following soon after. You gazed down at his member, swallowing nervously at the size and thickness of it.

“Don’t worry darlin’, he won’t bite ya.” King Dice reassured, a gentle smile on his face despite the implications behind his words. He lined himself up, only nudging the tip of the head inside, glancing down at you to make sure you were okay. You nodded and he continued, coaxing small moans out of you as he inched his way forward until he was snug inside your heat, waiting for you to adjust around his considerable length. He asked if you were okay, and you nodded again, urging him on. He smiled as he set a slow and easy pace, softly panting under his breath. Both of you were unaware of another person in the room, until cleared his throat. You turned your head and yelped. It was the Devil, and he didn’t seem too pleased with the situation.

“What exactly are you two up to in here? Dice, who do you expect to run the casino if you’re up here fraternizing with the crew?” The Devil snarled, shooting a glare your way. If you didn’t know any better, you’d might think he was-

“Are you jealous?” King Dice smugly asked. The Devil’s fur bristled at the comment, however he didn’t have time to say something back as King Dice cut him off. “If that’s all it was, you could’ve just said so.” He said in that deep silky tone. He beckoned the demon closer, his hand reaching out to caress lovingly down his face, pulling a soft purr out of him.

King Dice reached down and easily pulled you up and into his lap, holding your legs open as an invitation. You peeked down at the Devil’s bobbing erection. It wasn’t as long as Dice’s, but definitely thicker. He crawled up onto the bed, quickly settling himself between your legs. He didn’t give you much of a warning before pushing inside you, moving too fast too suddenly, making you cry out. King Dice gently shushed you, turning your head towards his, kissing you sweetly. The contrast between the Devil’s rough movement and King Dice’s gentle affections was almost too much for you.

“Are you close darlin’? It’s okay, you can cum.” King Dice encouraged, his hand reaching down between your legs, coaxing out an orgasm from you. You cried out as you came, your walls clenching down on the Devil’s member as he came as well, thick ropes of his cum quickly filling you up and spilling out, pooling up onto the sheets. He was panting heavily, his tail curling up behind him. He looked much more satisfied now than before. You froze as you felt something nudging between your legs again, looking down to see King Dice’s length, somehow bigger.

“How do you feel about another game?”


End file.
